


【Damijay】光阴逆行  ABO

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 孤寂生境背景，残疾桶。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wanye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	【Damijay】光阴逆行  ABO

义肢踩在地面上会有很轻微的零件调整的喀喀声，肢体残破的人走路总是深一脚浅一脚的，于是踩在积水上的声音也忽轻忽重，第三声很沉闷，隐约带着细碎的沙砾质感，想来是手杖拄地的意味。

男人的脸很年轻，但头发花白，眼里一层老年人才有的翳，眉间却并无纹路。

这是个怪人。

达米安利索地摘掉了怪人的眼罩，干瘪空洞的眼窝很快盛了几滴雨，仿佛在教训他何为生死两茫茫。他似乎跟死了也没什么两样，散碎而突兀的思绪沿着脊背恶毒地窜上来，在毫无生存欲望的一年里，那个人慢慢变得衰老，皮囊仍然不乏诱惑，但曾经最耀眼的狂热气质只剩下一片灰烬。哥谭的雨夜脏得呛人，年轻人捂着酸痛的眼睛暗自抱怨。

他是不高兴看到他这样的，或者说不愿亲眼所见，他却偏偏要让他看一看。一个勾勒不出来的，模糊的近况，还能让人有点对昔日的念想。

他们不该在哥谭见面，不，他们不该在任何地方见面，达米安.韦恩潜入这个城市是个错误。身形高大的年轻人开始焦虑，像只无头苍蝇一样在小巷中转来转去，而他的兄长安静地找个地方坐着，摘下义肢把里头的雨水倒出来。

“你为什么不一直藏着。”

“因为我该来。”没有任何俏皮话，缺少调情暗示，言简意赅，这简直不像陶德了――更像父亲。也许每一个男孩都在变得更像父亲，不同侧面的父亲。也许蝙蝠侠的幽灵就在哥谭上空看着他们呢。

年轻的风衣蝙蝠侠竭力梳理自己的思维，香气杳杳传来，是微茫的，似乎还在远处，让他的心情也颇不安定。

“你去拯救德雷克。”

他突然有些不平不忿，像回到了年纪更小的时候，理所应当地认为东西好也罢坏也罢都是他的了。达米安仍然傲慢――他当然有资格这么做。

“难道我不值得被救赎吗？”

“走上不同的道路本身并不是错误，罗宾。”这种称呼又像父亲了，但父亲并不会跟他说这样的话，更别提浓烈的omega气味正化作无形的锁链扑向他全身，达米安有防护，见鬼的他当然有他可是蝙蝠侠，但仍然可耻的兴奋。杰森的手按在达米安的面罩上，手心触及熟悉的弧度，微微迟疑，又利索地掀去，露出那个小鬼的深色皮肤和绿眼睛。曾经的蝙蝠崽几乎能想象出他本应有的不屑样子，翻白眼，撇嘴，或者带点揶揄的笑，可现在什么也没有，眉眼间那点微末的情感让他简直像个抱着放旧的首饰叹气的女人。“我的标准可没有那些，好吧，超级英雄那么高，更不可能武断地拉你回头。我只站在需要帮助的那边。”

达米安在战栗，芳香的，渴望已久的omega，正在捕捉他，他可能会被捉去监狱、私牢，或者更糟糕的，德雷克的蝙蝠洞里去，他很烦躁，并且几乎在兴奋的期待了，热意从胸膛流向指节末端。这个使用信息素十分熟练，经验丰富的omega，鬓角掺杂风霜色，身上带着一股子麻木怨怼的妇人气，他又憋闷欲吼，隐隐有些反胃。

“我不会妄想我做不到的事，孩子。我无法成为连接这个家庭的纽带，身为叛逆，我也不打算这样做。” 

僵硬，笑容迅捷而神经质的挑起又落下，他甚至有些失落，又热切地抓住那人的衣领耳语起来，热气喷在杰森的脸上，急躁得扑出一层淡淡的湿意。“你可以把我抓起来，陶德，带我走，把我关在随便哪个属于你的地方也没关系，然后我会越狱，你将成为我的。”而年轻人并不知道为什么自己要说这些，他盲目地啃咬上去，却昏昏然地捡拾起几星凄怆――为眼前半分红晕都不曾腾起的面容。

他勉强拉平嘴角，“那我只好来关你啦。”

杰森显得温驯，或者说他并不在意，他所需要的只是找个理由活着，而理由并不固定，这个人需要他或者那个人需要他并没有甚么两样，达米安没法确定这段时间陶德有没有更好一点。侦探能明确判断摧毁他的不是残疾而是更糟糕的东西，红头罩极高的心气被生生碾得血肉模糊，更别提脖子后头那一大块伤疤。达米安时常以为自己抱了个破布娃娃，偶尔很给脸面的咕噜几声，权当应付他卖力罢了。

你需要我。

达米安这次找到杰森的时候更早些。时间亡灵从裂隙中挥舞着长刀向他扑来，裂隙背后瑰丽的金红色光幕燃烧了熟悉的事物传来阵阵爆炸轰鸣。过去的未来，或者说未来的过去消失殆尽。达米安得去更早的时间点，让这条世界线拐一个弯。

男孩记得那个男人曾经的样子，也许这是他唯一能留下的，此时此刻陶德疲惫地歪在枕头上咳出血沫子，地上黏糊肮脏的一团，活生生的还在蠕动，甚至冒着新鲜的香味。暗香伴随着浓烈的血腥气，他的指甲缝里都是暗暗的锈红，脖子后头被挖出一个洞，眼睛上的绷带也被手指抓挠出淋漓的斑斑道道。他皱眉，却在蔑视地，如释重负地微张嘴唇呼吸。

如果把记忆比做一本书，你总能从边边角角挖出一些有用的东西。譬如陶德好好收着的一条毛线鱼尾，哈珀送给怕冷的他过冬，他便一直收着了。青年下意识去买了个新的递过去，杰森冷得厉害，脖子上包着新鲜干净的白布，慢慢捉着半截残腿把它塞进去套着。这会子疯劲儿过去他又开始疼，完好的那个眼圈又红又肿，近乎失语的抱着长长的尾巴。这个可怜虫被碰触的实感已经无限趋向于零，只在达米安抚摸他想看看伤处时固执的蜷缩得更小了。陶德没吃什么东西，幻肢痛混杂着胃部痉挛冲刷泪腺，也只是直愣愣地盯住脏污墙面撕咬床单。

男孩不知道该怎么做，舌头小心翼翼地舔过他的脖子，白得发腻有点刻薄的长脖子，拥抱住他。显然亲手剜掉腺体是临时起意自保的事情，达米安试探性地把指尖探进这个残疾的，长得不坏的omega湿软的隐秘处时不无叹息的推论。杰森往被窝里钻得越发深了，手指深深陷入有些板结的棉絮里，体内却柔腻得像融化的黄油，达米安看不到他的脸，但他松了手，他便能握住略萎缩些显得更纤细的那条断肢。他感到古怪的满足与归宿，倒更像想要缅怀什么年少时光似的。

达米安去了一趟中东。

他隐在腾腾的烟尘中欣赏练刀的少年。

他看婴儿眨巴着眼睛吮着手指被放进拉撒路池水中。

他守候自己从实验室被抱出的那一刻。

时间在身后被燃烧殆尽。

更早的哥谭。

小而倔强的脸，凶恶，桀骜不驯，为了生存所需的面包跟每个企图不劳而获的大孩子搏斗。  
他将会是个很好的alpha而不是omega，无关那些信息素驱使的乱七八糟的情愫，他的火药味儿他的战斗力都更适宜做一个征服者，或者更纯粹的，被征服的强者。陶德是豹子，不能成为猫咪，奥古家的针剂会帮他解决问题。达米安可以不拥有他，谁都没法拥有他，事情会变得更简单一点。

“抓住你了。”

达米安提着男孩的后颈去看他的眼睛，他很瘦弱，脸上脏兮兮的沾满了灰尘，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛紧紧握住撬棍，风衣蝙蝠侠暗暗想着，简直像拎猫一样。

“I am batman.”


End file.
